This invention relates to transfer case assemblies, and, in particular, to two-speed transfer case assemblies.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a transfer case assembly capable of automatically driving all four wheels of a vehicle as the road traction surface demands. This invention utilizes a two-way roller clutch differential to automatically transmit torque to the slowest moving output propeller shaft while allowing the faster shaft to overrun. There is no known prior art device that utilizes a two-way roller clutch for this purpose.
Another object of this invention is to provide a transfer case assembly having an input shaft that can be used with motor vehicle main transmissions without the need for the special shafts, couplers, or adapters.
A further object of this invention is to provide an offset design of the output shafts relative to the input shaft to permit it to be used with short wheelbase vehicles.
A still further object of this invention is to use a compact two-speed gear cluster arrangement that utilizes the space between the chain drive for providing countershaft speed reduction.